Kyran the Hammer
Kyran the Hammer, though everyone just calls him Kyran, is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues. He is written by Ekyl. Agent Profile Appearance Most people don't notice, as he's still rather big by most standards, but Kyran is actually a bit shorter than average for his species. Redwall badgers tend to look the same to someone who doesn't know what to look for, and he isn't much different in that regard, though his fur is rather dark for a badger. Kyran is a bit stout, but otherwise robust and well-built in figure, and the small scars on his arms and larger ones on his chest show he's seen more than a few nasty fights in his life. Overall, though, he wouldn't stand out much if not for his size and the fact that he is currently the only badger in HQ. His uniform consists of a black jerkin, light brown trousers, and the flash patch on his shoulder, and his war hammer is almost always slung across his back. Personality Like many badgers, Kyran is very kind and gentle to those who don't cross him, though he doesn't hold himself above using his imposing size to intimidate someone if he needs to. A traveller at heart, time in the PPC has done nothing to sate his wanderlust, and he can be relied on to take any excuse to "explore" the corridors of HQ, whether due to thinking he'll eventually manage to map out a specific route in its chaotic architecture or just due to a desire to see everything there is to see in Headquarters. So far, attempts to convince him that he has seen everything and should stop looking have failed. While usually even of temper, one thing is guaranteed to annoy him: assuming that, because he is a badger, he is a Badger Lord, a Stu, or some combination of the two. He is also proud of his world's history, and gets understandably put off when Suethors (or badfic authors in general) muck around with it; he's even protective of canon villains, stating that even they seldom deserve the distortions inflicted by a badfic. His opinion of the vermin in HQ isn't known, but he doesn't give them trouble, even if he is understandably wary around them. History Kyran was recruited in early May 2008, as the fallout from the Mary Sue invasion was finally settling. After he discovered a plothole in one of Southsward's forests, he wandered around HQ, looking to find out just where he'd ended up. At some point, having not encountered any agents, he ended up in the Tomb of the Unknown PPC Agent, where he was found by Vincent Cyrus. After an initial confrontation, Kyran agreed to join the PPC, and was eventually taken to the Marquis de Sod for assignment. He has been working in the Mossflower Division of DMS ever since, as his native experience with the 'verse makes him quite useful, especially for working with agents new to the division. His current partner is Terry Collins, who wasted little time in introducing Kyran to his sister and her partner; both women are fairly good friends of his now, and he is usually who they go to when they need their equipment fixed. Appearances * "From Arda with Love" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Miriam Collins and Cara Fielding (DMS) ** Kyran first appears in the introduction, in which he repairs Miriam's remote activator and has her bring a toy Canon Analysis Device to the Nursery as a favour. * "DIA: Introductions" ** Cameo appearance, seen relaxing in Rudi's with Techno-Dann and several other technicians. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues